


Want, Insecurity, Murderous Intent

by MrWednesday



Series: Now Don't Catch Feelings [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Impregnation Kink, Kylo struggles but Hux is very accommodating, M/M, Reluctant Impregnation Kink, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWednesday/pseuds/MrWednesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux’s annoyance at doing all the heavy lifting in these scenarios was drastically undermined by how unaccountably hot Kylo was when Hux figured out just what he wanted.</p><p>"Everyone’s going to know.  They’ll all know what kind of boy you are, that you let me inside you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want, Insecurity, Murderous Intent

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by that once scene in Girls, and the kick I get out of writing a Kylo who doesn't know how to ask for what he wants.

Sleeping with Kylo Ren was messy. Disruptive. He kept odd hours, and had a habit of showing up unannounced with grease stains on his shirt and sawdust in his hair, bag of snacks from 7-11 swinging from one hand. Hux had never had so many goddamn crumbs in his bed. But whatever his detractions, Hux couldn’t fault him for lack of appetite. Hux used to get things done on his day off, but Kylo had stayed over the night before, an increasingly regular occurrence that Hux had yet to form an opinion on. He’d come back from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee and Kylo had taken that as his cue, shucking off his boxers and pushing Hux’s bathrobe to the floor as soon as the drinks were safe on the bedstand. The horny fucker had dragged Hux on top of him, and soon enough here he was, balls deep at 11am on a Tuesday. What had become of his life.

They were just hitting their stride when Kylo started squirming under him and left off where he’d been busy slobbering all over Hux’s collarbone to whine in his ear - “Ugh, Hux, no, it’s too _deep_.” Was that a thing? Kylo had never been painfully sensitive there before, but Hux dutifully started shuffling back to check if he’d hurt him. Kylo grunted in annoyance and wrapped his arms and legs around him, locking Hux in place. “Please, you have to remember to pull out.” Kylo was panting. The little prick wasn’t hurt at all, Hux realized, we was obviously turning himself on with every word that fell from his mouth. “If-” Kylo swallowed roughly. ”If you come in me so deep you’ll get me pregnant.” Kylo caught his eye. Oh. So that’s how it was.

These bizarre opening gambits had become a recurring feature of his sex life. They were accompanied by an intense stare, equal parts want, insecurity, and murderous intent if Hux should dare laugh. He could just ignore it, has before, and Kylo would be grumpy but get off just fine. This scene was a new request, and Hux wasn’t quite sure how to play it. With anyone else he’d have discussed the scenario first, just asked them what they wanted like a fucking adult, but verbalizing his desires was evidently beneath Kylo - he threw this shit out there and Hux was left to pick up where he left off.

And heaven forbid Hux misconstrue what he was after - the one time he thought Kylo’s mutterings about being a good boy were angling for Hux to refer to himself as Daddy in bed, he caught a pretty solid kick in the head for his trouble. Incidentally, Kylo also came like a freight train seconds later, but it was more than Hux’s life was worth to mention it. He suspected the day when he was Daddy again wasn’t far off, but he’d leave Kylo to get there on his own.

“You should have thought of that before you spread your legs,” he tried.

Kylo blinked up at him, surprised. Shit. Maybe he was meant to be a high school boyfriend, getting his cock wet for the first time, trying to hold back and make it last? But a heady flush was crawling down Kylo’s chest and his mouth was hanging open like the first time Hux had yanked on his hair.

“You have to pull out before you come,” Kylo pleaded, looking torn. Kylo was always quick to make his displeasure known, so playing along was the closest Hux was going to get to approval. He could work with this.

“Don’t ask me that baby,” he coaxed. “You feel too good.”

“No,” Kylo whined, “Please, you can fuck me but promise you’ll pull out before-” Hux cut him off with a laugh.

“Why are you fighting it? Your body wants it, look how wet you are for me.” He held himself a little higher so the raunchy slap of their bodies together would ring that much louder.

Kylo threw one hand back to grip the headboard for leverage, bouncing faster into each thrust. “Please don’t come in me, please don’t come in me!” he cried, staring up at Hux with his best approximation of breathless naivete, face scrunched with helpless pleasure.

Hux’s annoyance at doing all the heavy lifting in these scenarios was drastically undermined by how unaccountably hot Kylo was when Hux figured out just what he wanted.

“Everyone’s going to know. They’ll all know what kind of boy you are, that you let me inside you.”

Kylo closed his eyes and shook his head frantically, pushing at Hux’s chest with his free hand, putting on a desperate show of denial. Hux slipped out of his hold and stood up. Kylo broke character for a second, making a bereft noise and reaching after him, but Hux caught him by the hips and dragged him to the edge of the bed. Hux flipped him over and reentered him roughly, pinning him to the bed and throwing all of his weight behind driving in harder.

Kylo was absolutely howling. Hux spared a thought for his neighbors - Phasma had hopefully left for work already, otherwise he was never going to hear the end of this.

“Please, you can’t!” Kylo kicked his legs, thrashing just to be held him down.

“You want it,” Hux spat. “I can feel how you’re squeezing me - you’re going to come on my cock and suck it all deeper.” Hux felt himself approaching the brink absurdly quickly and reached down to jack Kylo’s leaking cock. “You feel too good, just take it-”

“Oh no..!” Kylo squealed, rocking back fervently into Hux’s grip, feverish in the midst of his own orgasm. “No, you’re coming me!”

Hux slumped over with a satisfied moan, bracing himself on his elbows. He pressed a line of kisses between Kylo’s shoulder blades as he caught his breath, running gentling hands down his sweaty torso, over his thighs which were still shaking. Eventually, he maneuvered them back up onto the bed and shuffled up to the pillows. Kylo flopped over and tucking his head under his chin.

From the safety of Hux’s neck, Kylo muttered something. “What’s that?” Hux asked, still a bit breathless.

“You’ll stay, right?”

Stay? It was Hux’s fucking apartment. Kylo shifted in his arms. “If I get pregnant, you won’t make me have it on my own? Everyone will be so ashamed, my parents might kick me out.”

...Ah. Unusual. Kylo’s games were dropped the moment he got off, never to be mentioned again. He was quiet and mellow in the afterglow, occasionally voicing some sentiment like “Fuck, that was good” before wandering off wrapped in a bedsheet to raid Phasma’s Pringles. Hux wasn’t sure where he was going with this - it didn’t sound like he was trying to incite round two. Oh well. He could see this through to the end. Hux slid his arm down to rest gently on Kylo’s muscular abdomen and pulled him in closer. He dipped down and pressed a kiss to Kylo’s hair, carding through it with his other hand. “Of course. I’ll take care of you. I’m not going anywhere.” Kylo curled a thigh over Hux’s waist and clung tighter. Hux glanced over at the clock. Not even noon on a Tuesday. What was this boy doing to him.


End file.
